Teacher's Pet
by WriterSymone
Summary: Lemon. That's all I really have to say. The story explains itself.


_**This story is one of my favorites. It has Lemon. Since Lemon is my specialty. haha, enjoy**_

Bella walked into the classroom. Five minutes late, she didn't seem to care as she hummed and bopped along with the music in her headphones. Her usual uniform was punked out. Shredded gray plaid mini skirt, torn white stockings with four inch black leather pumps. Long sleeves rolled up to her elbows on her blouse, her C cup breasts nearly bouncing free of the shirt with only seven of the ten buttons done.

She had layered reddish brown hair, bright gray eyes and without heels stood at five feet six inches.

All eyes were on her as she moved along with the music, her shoulders moving as she closed her eyes and rolled her hips, hands resting against her hips before she made her way to her desk, dropping into her seat and crossing her legs.

Edward stepped up behind Bella. Raising a dark eyebrow slightly, his brown eyes studied her bobbing head. Refusing the mental image that came with the thought of her bobbing head, he rapped her on the shoulder.

Nearly coming out of her skin, Bella spun, fist swinging and just barely missing Seth as he leapt back. Gasping, she yanked the headphones from her ears and leapt to her feet, "I'm so sorry Sir! I… I didn't mean to. Y-you scared me!" Blushing a deep crimson, Bella unclipped her iPod from her hip. Turning it off, she wound her headphones around it and laid it in her teacher's hand. Her fingers brushed his, a jolt running through them both as Bella sat back down and pulled her notebook and pen out of her messenger bag.

"Ms. Swan. You will stay after school. I will be holding your iPod until eight o'clock this evening when you can come back and get it. Your detention is with me for an hour. Because you disrupted my class, came in late and proceeded to ignore me when I called your name a good seven times. You will also write out, 'I will not be late to class.' four hundred times. Perhaps the repetition will do you some good."

"Yes sir." sinking back into her seat Bella mumbled, "I'd spend a thousand years in detention with you."

"Bella?"

Turning, her best friend Marie stared at her with wide blue eyes, "what are you doing? Soon you'll have to answer to the Dean. He hates tardiness. I should know." Rolling their eyes, they looked back to the front of class. Marie was the Dean's daughter. Which is why they were at that stupid private school. Free tuition. He thought of Bella as a second daughter even though she'd done some things he hadn't appreciated to his only child. First tattoo at 15, naval piercing at 16. But of course… he still loved her.

Tuning Marie out and soon tuning Mr. Cullen, or Sir, or even just Edward out as well Bella began imagining his luscious mouth covering her body with searing kisses. Sucking at her peaked nipples and clit. Oh god how fine he was. Six foot three, chestnut colored hair with honey highlights, the most amazing azure eyes she'd ever seen that had a dash of straw yellow around the irises. Edward was any girls fantasy. Bella's especially. She shifted slightly, licking her lips as she imagined him moaning her name as her head bobbed along his cock, working him to orgasm, his fingers threaded deep in her hair, pressing against the back of her head to go faster, suck harder, ride him damn good with her hot mouth. He also had a great ass.

His thighs were thick, his chest wide and lean with muscle corded beneath the skin. Oh Edward…mmm. Such a delicious man.

The bell rang, snapping Bella back to reality. Marie said goodbye and Bella picked up her stuff, flopping into a seat at the front, right in the middle of Bella's desk. He sat behind his desk, writing out something but soon getting distracted as four teacher's came into the room.

Bella grinned as Edward leaned back in his chair. He had a clear view of Bella from where he sat and his eyes shifted to her every now and then. Deciding to tease him, Bella sucked her lip into her mouth, letting her eyes droop until they were almost closed before sliding her fingers over her breasts, rubbing and pinching her nipples to hard points that poked through both bra and shirt and stared him in the face.

Mouthing his name, she slid one hand down her body, sliding down into her seat until she watched his eyes drop beneath the desk. He stared pointedly as she let her fingers slide over her pussy, rubbing against her red silk panties that were damp with her fantasy from class.

Swallowing hard, Edward tore his eyes from Bella, his cheeks tinting as he slid himself closer to his desk, nodding at what the teacher's were saying before smiling and watching them leave the room. Bella now upright and writing away at her four hundred sentences. He was right. Repetition was drilling the phrase into her head. But in a bad way.

"How far are you on your writing Bella? What is it you're writing?" sniffing indifferently to disprove he was affected by her teasing, he folded his hands on the desk and raised a dark eyebrow, his head tilting slightly.

Deciding to mess with him Bella stood and proclaimed loud enough for him to hear, "four hundred sentences of, 'I want Mr. Cullen's cock ramming into my pussy." Yep, that got him. Sitting back down, Bella went back to writing as Edward flew around the desk, yanking the paper off Bella's desk and reading through her seventeen sentences.

'I will not be late to class.' She'd done it to tease him. Oh, she was good. She was DAMN good.

Setting the paper back in front of Bella, Edward went back behind his desk, "you know that isn't allowed Bella. Teachers and students. Besides, you can't be selfish and think that you affect me or that I'm attracted to you in any way. You ARE my student and I respect that teacher, student boundary that classifies us as nothing more than teacher and student. Finish your sentences and you can go home." Dropping into his chair, Edward rubbed his hands over his face. He could feel his cock throbbing painfully for Bella. He'd nearly came when she'd spoken that false sentence. He'd lusted for Allie since the beginning of the school year, wondering if her pussy was tight. Or if she shaved or let her hair stay. He wanted to taste her nipples that had peaked out at him just a few minutes before. _God save me_. He wanted his cock in that girl so bad.

"I can't leave when I'm done. I'll be here until eight Edward. I have to get my iPod back from you. I'm not letting you take four hundred bucks home with you. Or let you leave it in your desk over night." Digging in her bag, Bella pulled out a pack of Spearmint gum, "want a piece?"

Looking up, Edward shrugged, "sure why not." standing, he walked over to where Bella sat. He was glad for the slacks he was wearing. They covered his hard-on nicely. It was really hard to cover an eight inch erection.

Bella took the chance she had, standing, she pressed herself against Edward, grabbing his hips and grinding his cock against her crotch, "you don't want to fuck me Edward? A tight, virgin pussy that throbs and gets wet just for you. You don't want that around your rock hard cock, squeezing and making you cum?" she handed him the piece of gum, smiling as he yanked away, striding back to his desk but not before she heard his strangled groan.

They were silent for three hours, Bella walked about the room every hour, stretching her legs and teasing Edward more as she bent over to examine this or that, her bare, milky ass staring him in the face.

She had a flawless ass. Perfect in every way. Edward wanted to hold that ass as he pumped his cock into her. What a delicious girl she was. Evil and vile too making him this hard and aching so much it hurt.

Glancing at the clock, seven-thirty stared back at Edward. He hadn't gotten any of his work done. Bella was tapping her heels. She'd finished her sentences at four-thirty and had been texting people ever since.

It was time to take action. Standing, Bella walked to the door. Poking her head into the hallway, she squinted into the darkness. No one was around. The blinds on the windows were closed. Closing the door, she slowly flipped the lock before striding over to Edward's desk and perching beside him.

"I know you want me Edward. You've been rock hard since I rubbed myself while the other teachers were here." Swinging her leg over his head, she rested her heels on the arms of his chair, her crotch at easy access like the rest of her body. "Please don't resist me."

Edward was in shock. Her panties were soaked. The scent of her sex filled his nose until his eyes fluttered closed. She smelled delicious. He had to resist her though. He was her TEACHER. It was social suicide to fuck a student. He'd seen all the cases with teachers who'd fucked their students. That was not… him… Her scent was distracting. His mouth watered and his cock got painfully hard.

"Oh fuck it!" Leaping to his feet, Edward yanked Bella's skirt up. He was past the point of caring whether or not he got caught. He wanted his cock in her… NOW.

Bella's panties ripped easily, her gasp of surprise making him grin as he yanked the red silk thong from between her legs. Edward moaned as her stared at her pussy. She wasn't shaved, but she did shave some of her pubic hair.

Leaning down, Edward kissed her sweet pussy, glad for the salvation it was giving him. He was like a man starving as he stumbled over unbuttoning and unzipping his slacks. He couldn't get them off fast enough. He didn't enter Bella though, her ripped open her shirt, staring at her perfect breasts and the matching red silk bra that went with the now useless panties.

"Never… wear panties to my class again." Her nod was short as he devoured her mouth with his own. He couldn't kiss her fast enough as his body heaved with heavy breathing. His cock rubbed against Bella's pussy, jolts shooting through her body like an electrode. Moaning, she rolled her pussy against his cock, a loud groan escaping him.

Pulling away from her mouth, Edward stared into her eyes; "you're a vicious little girl for making me feel this way." And with that he shoved his cock inside her. God, she was tighter than he'd expected. Her cry of surprise soon turned to pleasure just before he shoved farther into her, a scream of pain escaping as he broke through her innocence. She had been a virgin… and he'd just taken it violently.

"I'm sorry Bella. I just-" she cut him off with a hard kiss.

"Just fuck me Edward."

He did as she ordered. Thrusting his cock into her slowly at first, he let her get used to his size. Once she was used to it, he began thrusting faster, pumping his cock in and out of her, watching as his cock slid into her, lubricated by her sweet pussy juices. He'd taste it someday.

Sucking in his breath, he moaned with Bella. She was massaging her breasts through her bra, letting Edward do the work as he pumped into her tight pussy.

Stopping with the head of his cock inside her, Edward grinned, "I'll make you do something more." pulling Bella's legs over his shoulders, Edward gripped her forearms. Lifting her off the desk, he slammed Bella against the wall, a startled squeal escaping her just before a scream escaped, her eyes huge as Edward gripped her hips, slamming his cock hard and deep inside her. Bella was glad for her flexible body.

Her body squirmed and he began thrusting into her, her ass slapping against the wall, pussy shifting around on his cock and heightening his pleasure. "Mmm… Bella. So tight and untouched." Slamming hard into her once more, he froze, crying out as he came hard inside Bella.

Panting heavily, he set Bella on her feet. She was unsteady as she took her iPod, sore between the legs as she gave Edward a hard deep kiss. She hadn't noticed it before then. An acoustic guitar, sat perched against Edward's desk.

Meeting Edward's eyes she smiled, "you'll play for me someday Edward. Music is my life." Tucking her headphones in, she grabbed her bag, head bobbing to the beat as she made her way down the empty silent halls of her school on shaking legs. It felt good to be the teacher's pet.


End file.
